The Night Made Us Foolish
by The Generic Overlord
Summary: It's been 5 years since they last saw each other, yet the memory of that early June 19th morning will never fade in Franziska von Karma and Miles Edgeworth's minds. The morning they took something from each other. (Miles x Franziska, Oneshot, Smut)


Lyre: Oh god, what the hell am I writing here? Anywho, I really like Miles x Franziska. This took me months to finish, but here it is...

* * *

 **The Night Made Us Foolish**

After several years, a majority of memories usually fade into the Id (psychology jargon for the "unconscious level of the mind"), especially if we want to repress them out of our conscious thought - at least that was what Sigmund Freud said in his theory of how the human psyche is structured. Then again, Freud was a coke addict and came up with a lot of disturbing theories throughout his lifetime; ask any psychology student, psychiatrist, or psychologist and he or she will say yes.

However, as a man of science, Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth doubted the credibility of Freudian psychoanalytic psychology. In addition, a particular memory failed to fade away no matter how hard he tried to ignore or forget it. It wasn't a memory of something he regrets; however, it was still something he can never forget.

Across the pond (aka. the Atlantic Ocean), over in England, Miles' adoptive younger sister, Franziska von Karma - a famed International Prosecutor - is currently prosecuting for the trial of a British government official's murder. Although she was primarily occupied with proving the defendant guilty, a secondary thought lingers in her mind. And it has been that way for about five years. It's the same memory that had been repeatedly hovering over both her and Miles since the day she last saw him.

The memory of what they did on that day - what they did together years ago in that early morning - before the sunrise - on June 19th will never fade out of their subconscious.

* * *

It was about 12 or 1 o'clock in the morning on June 19th. The Los Angeles sun had not risen yet, and Miles Edgeworth was sound asleep. But his deep slumber abruptly ended as the sound of his phone's Steel Samurai ringtone and vibration on the wooden end table pried his eyes wide open. Obviously, Miles was absolutely pissed that someone had the nerve to call him in the middle of sleep. And he was pretty sure that he knew exactly who the person was - so he immediately answered his phone with much anger, "Gumshoe, if this is you, I will personally get you kicked out of the police department myself."

He was expecting the Detective frightened and gunning out a tidal wave of apologies, but he instead got a vehement "foolish fool, how dare you call me 'Gumshoe'" fired right back at him in an all too familiar voice and with a large force of spite, "Miles Edgeworth, you will feel the wrath of my whip if you put me at the same level as that fool of a detective!" A sound of a whip cracking in the background followed. Miles quickly realized that the midnight caller was none other than Franziska von Karma.

This honestly surprised him; to think that, for once, Gumshoe was not the one who decided to call him in the middle of the night. Nevertheless, this does not change the fact that he was pulled out of a deep sleep, "Franziska, do you know what time it is? Actually, I'll answer for you; it's 1 in the damn morning -"

"Foolish little brother!" The raging prosecutor's shout nearly shattered Miles' middle ear, "Only a foolish fool would foolishly question why I called them. When I call, you pick up the phone, no questions asked."

"..." Miles had two options: he could either continue to argue with Franziska until the sun comes up (and risk going deaf in his left ear), or give up and just ask what she wanted. Obviously, the latter option would be the more logical (and humane) choice, "Alright, alright. What do you want?"

Being the person that she is, Miles suspected that the girl would ask for either a mundane favor or something completely beyond what he's capable of doing, call him a foolish fool, and then hang up before he could reply...

Yet nothing could have prepared him for the response he got - it was completely out of left field from what he expected. Franziska's brash voice mellowed down as she calmly - and almost embarrassingly said, "I hate to ask you out of all people for this... But... Miles..." She hesitated and took a second before she continued, "Miles, can I stay in your house?"

The prosecutor was left speechless for a few seconds. Out of all the arbitrary favors his "sister" could have asked, he did not know that she was even capable of requesting such a thing, "W - What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play with me. You know what I meant." Her voice began to sound like she was ashamed, "I - I'm actually in Los Angeles right now. My flight to Paris was canceled, but I managed to book a flight to Newark, because all of the nonstop flights from LA to France are delayed or canceled as well. The flight to Newark, however, is tomorrow, and all of the hotels in Los Angeles are full."

"So, you need a place to stay for the night?"

"Yes."

"..." This was a rather complicated situation to get stuck in. For starters, it was quite an odd thing for someone so proud and stubborn as his "sister" to ask in a modest voice if she could stay the night in his house. Not to mention, Miles was skeptical about Franziska's possible underlying ulterior motives. And, that wasn't even the biggest problem. The major issue was that his house had no guest rooms; the closest thing to one would be the living room, because it had a sofa big enough to sleep on. However, he knew damn well that the prosecuting prodigy would kill him if he made her sleep on a couch... But at the same time, he knew that if he refused, that would be the last "no" he would ever say.

"Don't keep me waiting, Miles Edgeworth. Will you let me stay or not?"

Shit. He forgot she's still on the phone, "I guess you can. But that means you're going to have to sleep on the sofa. You know my house doesn't have any guest rooms -"

"I will not sleep on a couch, you foolish fool!" Of course she would say that, "I demand a bed!"

"I can't help you there. I can't order a bed in the middle of the night." Edgeworth sighed, "Look, Franziska. Unless you want to sleep on the floor or sleep beside me, the sofa is the only thing I have -"

"Fine. Then I will sleep beside you."

"See? That was - Wait, what?!" Miles felt like his heart just flat-lined for a brief second. Did his ears deceive him, or did Franziska said that she would sleep beside him? "Are you joking?" She must be. Either that or he was too tired to comprehend what the girl actually said, "You're telling me you -"

"Will sleep beside you? Yes. You know very well that I would rather sleep on your bed than sleep on a couch." Her aggressive tone was back, "Besides, I've slept beside you before several times."

"Franziska, you must be crazy to think such a thing. You do realize you're a grown woman, right? And that was when we were younger -"

"Then why don't you sleep on the sofa, then?"

"No!" She's crazy if she thinks she could simply throw Miles out of his own bed in his own home, "I don't want to sleep on the sofa!"

"Then will you let me sleep beside you?"

"... Sigh." Well, damn. Arguing with that girl won't get him anywhere. He would die of old age before they finished arguing about something that could have been solved a minute ago. Miles had no choice but to let Franziska have her way, "Fine. You can sleep beside me."

The sound of a quiet chuff came from the other end of the phone, "Good. Because I'm already here."

"Wait, what?" Miles pulled one of the curtains and looked outside of the window. To his utmost surprise, there she was, carrying a large suitcase, her whip, and her eyes glaring right back at him, "How - How long have you been standing there?"

"An hour too long. Now let me in or I will whip you until your skin is raw."

"Franziska -" Miles couldn't say another word before she hung up on him, "..." Well, great. This is peachy, "Dammit, Miles. What the hell did you get yourself into?" Between a rock and a hard place. That's what he got himself into, "... Ugh. There's no use in making her wait any longer." He sighed, getting out of his bed and putting on a pair of slippers, "Alright... I'm ready to face the beast."

* * *

Hauling Franziska's luggage up the stairs was a chore and then some. Miles couldn't help but wonder if his younger "sister" was carrying a pile of bricks inside of her large suitcase as he leaned it against his bedroom wall, 'Dammit, what the hell was in that thing?' He rubbed his back, 'I wouldn't be surprised if her suitcase was the reason why her flight got canceled.' He quietly chuckled to himself before he felt a painful sting hit him on his back, "Ow! Dammit!"

Franziska's whip cracked, "What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing. Just... Nothing." Said Miles, still in a flinched state. For some reason, even if Miles had been whipped numerous times by Franziska, he never got used to the pain.

"I thought so." The younger prosecutor calmed down before she looked at her "little brother's" bed, "Ugh. It's much smaller than I expected..." Oh, Franziska. Always finding something to complain about.

'Well excuse me, princess, but I'm not Rupert Murdoch, you know. I can't buy everything.' Miles was a bit irritated, yet shook his head as he took his slippers off, and yawned, "Well, I'm quite tired. You woke me up in the middle of the night." He turned around and walked to his bed.

"Hold it." Great. What now? "I need to change." Oh yeah, that. "Where's the restroom?" Franziska was rummaging through her belongings, fishing out a large white shirt and shorts.

"Over there." Miles pointed his right finger at a door, "Go ahead and change." Yawning once more, the exhausted prosecutor shuffled over to the right side of his bed and sat down, "As for me, I'm going to catch up on some much needed sleep." He turned the lamp off and got in bed, "And turn off the bathroom lights once you're done."

"Fine." Franziska simply shrugged. Opening the bathroom door, she stopped for a brief second to look at the older prosecutor, who currently had his eyes half open, "Besides, it would make things easier for me."

Huh, was it just Miles' imagination or did he just hear the faintest of a quiet chuckle from that girl's mouth? He could have sworn Franziska giggled. Well, whatever it was, he was too exhausted to think about it. He closed his eyes, and waited for sleep.

As for Franziska, she continued to stare at Miles. From a neutral frown, her mouth slowly transformed into a wide smirk as she silently laughed, "Much easier for me."

* * *

Only about half an hour later, Miles woke up, realizing that his blanket had been taken off of him. He also realized that the light was on and something might be looming over him. And when he turned to look at what or who it was, he discovered that it was none other than Franziska, sitting on his stomach. Her cold glare locked into Miles' eyes, "Tag."

Miles paused, trying to figure out what was going on and why the younger prosecutor was on him, "Franziska, what the hell are you doing?" He tried moving, but a hard push pinned him down, "He - Hey! What -"

An index finger interrupted him mid sentence. His younger "sister" gave a low chuckle, "Miles, I thought you knew better." She giggled and licked her lips wantonly.

Miles was not amused and pulled her hand away from his mouth, "Franziska von Karma, I don't know what you're thinking about, but you better tell me what you're going to do to me or so help me god."

"I'm sure I don't have to elaborate what I'm thinking about." The young woman crawled down and sat on Miles'... Uh... "How about you use some logic and figure it out for yourself? Here, I'll give you a hint: It's one thirty in the morning. I'm sitting on you, and I'm only wearing a shirt and underwear. Now, think."

One thirty in the morning, sitting on him, only wearing a shirt and underwear - Oh...

"Figured it out?"

No way. There was no way in hell Franziska would even think about doing something like that, "You... You cannot be serious." Miles could feel his cheeks burn red, "Franziska, you -"

"But I am, little brother. I am." She bit her lower lip, "Only a foolish fool would think I'm kidding."

"..." Miles grunted, cheeks still red. He should've known this woman had something up her sleeve, "Listen, Franziska, don't take your sexual frustrations out on me, please. It isn't appropriate for you to sit on your brother's lap and -"

"Don't say another word, Miles Edgeworth." The girl licked her lips once more, "And you shouldn't be lying to me. I know you're interested."

... And she's right. Miles knew that although his conscience said "no", his body and conscious thought says "yes." The room temperature felt like it rose as drops of sweat crawled down his cheek. He could already feel the blood rushing in his veins... And he knew that Franziska could feel his erection between her legs.

"See? I was right, wasn't I?"

"Shit. I... This... I object. This isn't what you think it is." Already stumbling on his words and sweating profusely, Miles tried to come up with a lie as a last ditch effort to get a way out of this risky situation. However, he stopped when he felt something touch his collarbone.

Using her index finger, Franziska traced an invisible line down the older man's chest, sending a chill down his spine. The young woman's touch was rather cold in contrast to the warm June air. Her even colder, icy stare made the room temperature drop several degrees Fahrenheit.

At this point, Miles knew that this whole time, the young prosecutor wanted more than just a place to stay for the night - she wanted all of him for the night as well, and that condescending smug says it all, "Miles, I have a question for you to answer." Her finger trailed further down his chest, "And be honest with me." Her finger stopped just an inch above Miles' pelvis -

"Do you like me?"

He couldn't answer. A million thoughts raced through his mind. But he did wonder if he actually liked her, 'Do I?' Well, he had to admit that there was a possibility that he actually does like her. Sure the girl was a pain sometimes - with or without the whipping. However, there was something about her that he found strangely attractive. Maybe he actually does? "..." He does. But it would be inappropriate to go any further than this. So, what should he say? "... I plead the fifth."

"Foolish fool. You're not in the courtroom." Franziska scowled, but it did not take her that long before she smirked once more, "But saying that you plead the fifth means that you don't want to say anything incriminating... And I'm guessing you were going to say 'yes', weren't you?"

Damn. Of course she knew the answer. Miles should have known that he can't lie when he was already stuck in this situation. And deep down, the prosecutor was secretly starting enjoying this. He hated to admit it, but this was a turn-on; he began to realize that a lot of men would kill to have a girl like Franziska accost them in such a seductive way. And she certainly is attractive - nay, gorgeous in her own unique way. Miles remembered seeing her in a bikini before, and he knows that the prosecuting prodigy's body can put some of the best swimsuit models out there to shame. Not to mention, he found Franziska's dominant personality somewhat enticing.

For about 27 years, he never had the chance to experience anything like this; he never had the chance to use his teen spirit either as he was too focused on his path to a career in prosecution; ergo, he has a lot of pent up libido. (Oh, and Miles actually was a virgin. Who knew?) And the prospect of challenging societal norms by sleeping with his adoptive younger sister is certainly enticing.

However, as Franziska's older brother - albeit through adoption (but he still technically is her brother) - Miles knew that making any sexual advances with a young woman related to him, and about seven years his junior, is taboo. Even if he truly wanted to fulfill his primal urges, he was held back by his moral integrity, and he had to stop this before it goes a step further, "Franziska, please. This isn't really appropriate for us to do. Now, please get off of me -"

Before Miles could finish his sentence, he was interrupted and silenced by a left index finger placed firmly on his lips, "I don't think so, foolish little brother. Do you know who I am?" Franziska lifted her finger away as her left hand began to crawl inside of his shirt. At the same time, the same icy finger traced the outline of Miles' toned abdomen before whispering into his ear, "I am Franziska von Karma; I don't take orders." Her face was only millimeters away from his, staring him dead in the eyes -

"I make them."

Like a key to a lock, that single bit of seduction was enough for Miles to completely abandon his moral integrity, 'You know what? Fuck it. Forget about morals. If this is how she's going to play, I guess there's no point holding myself back.' He chuckled to himself then grinned right back at Franziska, "You need to watch what you say to me, Ms. Franziska von Karma." In one swift motion, Miles managed to switch positions with her, and he was now pinning the blue haired girl underneath him.

Surprisingly enough, Franziska didn't put up a fight, not even a minor struggle. She simply rolled her eyes at him, seductively biting her lower lip, "So you do like me. I knew it."

"Only you could infuriate me like this. And I told you, you need to watch what you say." Miles smirked, "Because you might regret it."

Franziska thought otherwise. She knew he was probably bluffing it, "Will I, little brother? Will I? Because I highly doubt it, Miles Edgeworth."

Of course she would tease him, "Heh heh. Them's fighting words, missy. You shouldn't try me like that." Sneered the older prosecutor whilst playfully chuckling, "Trust me. I'm tempted to have my way with you."

The younger prosecutor could only giggle, because she knew her "little brother" was obviously bluffing it. Franziska usually hates it when people bluff, but in a situation like this, she's all open arms, "If you're as dangerous as you make yourself to be, then prove it, Miles Edgeworth." She wrapped her arms around Miles' neck and pressed her lips on his left ear...

"With all due respect, enlighten me."

Not a single whole second passed before Miles crashed his lips into Franziska's. At first, the girl was caught off guard, but she regained her composure a few seconds later. She left her mouth partially open, letting Miles' tongue dart inside. Franziska softly groans as an instantaneous burst of pleasure struck her like she had been hit by her own whip.

The flavor of Miles' kiss was reminiscent of green tea - probably from the tea he might have drank earlier. She could smell the faint aroma of perspiration, tea, and cologne. As for Miles, he could taste Franziska's strawberry flavored lip balm and a hint of mint. And he noticed the sweet scent of vanilla body spray - and like some sort of aphrodisiac, this only made him even more excited.

Small moans escape from both of their lips before breaking away to take a breath. Franziska noticed that the older prosecutor's erection had been brushing on her inner thigh. How adorable, "Miles..." She uttered his name under her breath, letting her right hand slither down and gently grab him, as he grunted in the pleasure of her touch, "I have another question to ask. And you can't plead the fifth this time."

What was she going to ask for this time? Miles didn't know. He was focused on the fact that his dick was held by Franziska with only two layers of fabric - his boxers and his pajama pants - separating her hand from his skin. But he was still curious about what the younger prosecutor had to ask, "Go ahead... Ask away."

Closing her eyes, the prosecuting prodigy took a moment to think, closing her eyelids, "Tell me, little brother, and tell me the truth." Her free hand grasped his shoulder, "Do you want to be inside of me -"

This time, it was Miles' turn to interrupt Franziska with a passionate kiss, followed by smaller kisses placed on her neck, softly nibbling on her silk smooth skin. Her only reaction was to moan, and the prodigy's breathing became heavier and faster as she muttered "Miles" over and over again; the prosecutor was even more aroused hearing his name mewled from the girl who knew only dominance. He wanted her so bad, "Franziska, I would tell you the answer, but you already know it." His hand traveled underneath her white shirt and cupped her soft ample breast, and his touch was electrifying - Franziska arched her back and moaned the prosecutor's name one more time before Miles whispered his answer into her ear, "But if you don't, I'll elaborate it for you. The answer is yes."

With quick haste, both prosecutors scrambled to take their shirts off. Miles had to assist Franziska with hers, throwing it off the side of the bed. His hands continued to explore her body, first outlining her curves with his right hand, then lightly squeezing her breast with his left, winning more high pitched whimpers from the young woman's mouth. Franziska let her hands feel every ridge of her "little brother's" toned abdomen. Miles pulled her up close to him before planting more kisses on Franziska's neck.

"Miles..." She continued to moan his name, and he responded by licking Franziska's breast, nibbling on her skin. She cocked her head in reflex as the jolt of pleasure crawled throughout her body. Now she begging for more, "Miles... Take... Take my shorts off." Her hand guided his down to her shorts, "I've been waiting for far too long."

The prodigy didn't have to wait a second longer as her "little brother" stripped the last remaining layers of clothing that shielded her from the warm air. Franziska said the man's voice one more time before he slid two fingers inside of her and made slow movements pulling his fingers in and out of the younger prosecutor, prompting her to moan loudly with each motion.

"Franziska." Miles' voice cracked as he said the girl's name; he could feel liquid on his fingers - he knew the younger prosecutor was getting wet from arousal. He, too, had been getting aroused from making a headstrong girl submit herself to him by his touch. The more he let his fingers glide, the more he wanted to have his way with her. And with one more motion, he could feel Franziska's body tense up, squeezing his fingers, and screaming his name once more as she came.

Miles couldn't take it any more. He slid his fingers out and pulled his pants down, revealing his erection. He hoisted Franziska up, ready to - wait. He hesitated, as he remembered one important thing.

"What - What the hell are you waiting for?!" An angered Franziska scowled. She was not the type of person who had patience, especially when she was expecting her "little brother" to be inside her, "Fuck me already, you fool! -"

"I - I can't. I don't have a condom on me." As much as Miles wanted to do it, he did not want to impregnate the younger prosecutor. Getting Franziska pregnant would be his worst nightmare, "I just -"

He couldn't finish his sentence when a finger silenced him, "I should have known you would ask that question. That's why I keep track of my menstrual cycle. I checked it yesterday and found that it's a safe day, so don't worry. Trust me." Said Franziska, still irritated, "So shut up, you foolish fool of a little brother, and take me before I whip you to death." She grinned and lied down on her back, "I demand satisfaction."

That was all Miles needed to know, "Fine, I trust you." He chuffed and grinned, relieved that he had nothing to worry about, "Besides, if you went to such great lengths because you're that desperate to sleep with me..." He held his erection in his hand, ready to put it inside of her, "... Then why should I hold myself back, Ms. Franziska von Karma?"

And without any more hesitation, he let his conscience go and penetrated the younger prosecutor making her scream, taking away his virginity... And at the same time, hers as well.

Miles noticed a single red colored stream trailing down his cock, which he recognized from several books he read in Biology class. He realized that he broke Franziska's hymen, the membranous symbol of a woman's chaste, untouched virginity. He was unsure whether she screamed in pain or from pleasure. But he didn't care; he was high on his own pleasure, and it was finally his turn to punish this girl.

And although he never had any first hand experience with sex before this, Miles felt like his body was on autopilot - like he knew what to do by primal instinct. He lifted Franziska by the hip and made strong, fluid thrusts. Both prosecutors could only moan from the sheer ecstasy of from finally relieving their sexual tensions.

Franziska's lower body tensed up, and Miles could feel something constrict him. He expected it to hurt, but oddly enough, it felt absolutely amazing - especially with every vigorous move he made. And it felt like her body was physically pulling him further inside her.

"Miles!" Franziska began to say her "little brother's" name once again, only louder and in a more childish voice. She whimpered his name over and over like a mantra each time Miles' cock moved in and out of her. Her back arched; her head tilted up; and her hands were grasping the prosecutor's shoulders. She wrapped her legs around the older man's hips, pulling him even closer to her. And for her to lock her legs around him like that, Miles took it as her request for him to move faster - and he was nothing short of willing to accept it.

He picked up the pace and thrusted harder. Franziska's body twitched in response, and her moaning grew louder, continuing to call out Miles' name. The pain of having her hymen torn had worn off and was replaced by thrill - a thrill that felt better than whipping those subordinate to her or winning a trial whilst crushing her opponent defense attorney. This was a thrill of utmost perfection, "Miles..."

"You... You've been saying my name... Over and over again..." Franziska's "little brother" noticed that she had been repeating the same thing since they started. He realized that he's finally got her under his control, "Tell me... Does this mean... You like it when your 'little brother' makes you wet?"

In all honesty, the prosecuting prodigy would say yes and submit to the older prosecutor. However, she was not one to admit that she had been defeated, "D - Don't mess with me... You foolish fool..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, "I just..."

Miles took the chance to silence the girl with a kiss, savoring the taste of strawberry lip balm on her luscious lips, not stopping his hips from thrusting in and out of her. He then whispered into her ear, "Remind me, Franziska... Where did your stern attitude go? You were so eager to get the best of me, but here you are... Whimpering... Mewling my name..."

Him? Get the best of a von Karma? What a foolish fool, "Hush... Don't think so highly of yourself... You foolish fool of a little brother!"

Oh, Franziska. Always trying to find a way to win when she already knows she can't, "Are you sure I'm the fool here?" Miles smirked, he seemed to enjoy this, "Who was the one who decided to taunt me, begging me to 'enlighten' her?" He made another, strong thrust, making Franziska squeak and tense up even more.

"F - Fool! I am a von Karma! I... I... I'm -"

"Perfect?" The older prosecutor finished her sentence for her, "Franziska, human beings are not perfect animals." This appeared to anger his younger "sister", which only further entertained him, "But... I have to give you some credit." Slightly adjusting his position, he began to thrust even stronger and faster than ever. Both prosecutors grunted in pleasure before Miles said the last words to Franziska, "Your body is certainly perfect."

"..." She was speechless. At that point, her mind was in a separate world, and Franziska ignored what her "little brother" had to say. Instead, she slammed her lips onto his, not caring about arguing with him. All she could say was one more insult to the man, "...Fool." Right now, pleasure was her highest priority, and she had no intention of stopping, because she was just about ready to reach her body's limit.

Miles, too, was reaching his limit. He had been holding himself back in an effort to prolong the thrill of the moment, 'Just... One more...' He thought to himself, as he thrusted his cock deeper inside of the prodigy's body. Using his left hand, he caressed the sweat drenched skin of her arm. With his right hand, he lightly squeezed Franziska's breast as his thumb rotated on her nipple.

She could only gasp from his warm touch, pushing her closer to her threshold. Yet her total lack of sexual experience was taking a toll on her the longer she held herself back. The more Miles moved, the harder it was for her to suppress the urge to come, "I..." Franziska groaned, tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

For Miles, he had no idea how he could have lasted this long. He could already feel the pressure building up in the lower half of his body. It was only a matter of time before he couldn't go on any further. At any given moment, he had to let himself go, 'Just... Just a little bit more... I...'

... _Can't_...

Miles gritted his teeth and shouted "Franziska!" one more time; his head tilted up, and he finally reached his climax. All of his muscles tensed up as he let himself cum inside of Franziska.

The prodigy felt a warm liquid shoot into her, and her body - out of reflex - took this as a sign to let go. Franziska screamed from the ecstasy of her orgasm. There were no words in the English or German language that could describe half of what it felt like to cum after having sex for the first time.

Both prosecutors took a few seconds to recover from their climax. Miles pulled himself out of the frazzled girl. His heart was racing, and his breathing was heavy - as if his lungs were weighed down with iron bricks, "Franziska..."

"I... You..." She was mumbling incoherent words, unable to speak in complete sentences. Several phrases slipped out of her mouth, which were recognizably German. It took a few seconds before she looked into her "little brother's" eyes and said, "You foolish fool..."

Miles simply chuckled, "Of course you'd say that." He lowered himself and kissed the younger prosecutor, "Only you could say such a thing, Ms. Franziska von Karma."

"Only a foolish fool would -"

"Foolishly question your choice of words?"

"..." Touché. But Miles was right, and Franziska was too exhausted to think of a good comeback, "Don't put words in my mouth." She scowled at her "little brother"... Yet she couldn't get angry at him; instead, the girl kissed him right back.

The two continued to kiss for a few more minutes before they got tired. They weren't used to having sex lasting that long (well... They weren't used to having sex in general, since this was their first time.) Miles had been completely drained of energy not only from sex, but from being abruptly woken up twice as well, losing hours of sleep. Franziska was just as - if not, more exhausted than he was. With the addition of intercourse, she hadn't slept for an entire day. All they needed right now was rest, and the two prosecutors fell asleep with Miles still on top of Franziska...

It would take eleven hours before they woke up...

* * *

Years later - back to present day - Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth sat on his chair, reminiscing the time he had sex with Franziska von Karma, the person he lost his virginity to, and the person who he has not seen in five years. Since then, he never got in bed with anyone else, making her the last person he had sex with as well. The taste of Franziska's lip balm still lingered with that memory, "... Hmm." He sighs, touching his lower lip.

At the same time, Franziska von Karma is touching her lower lip as well. She had just won the trial; the defendant was found guilty of numerous counts of various crimes, including the murder of the victim. It was a perfect victory, yet it was just another time to let that memory surface. The prosecutor never found a way to resolve her persisting thoughts about Miles, and it was clear that she still held some unresolved sexual tensions with her foolish "little brother". Maybe it was time for her to confront him for the first time in years? "... Yes." She had to. It was the only way that she could think of.

After arriving at the hotel, Franziska took out her phone, dialed a number, and waited for someone to pick up her call, "... Yes, this is Franziska von Karma. I'm canceling my flight to New York. Can you book a flight to Los Angeles for me? ... I see. That's good." She hung up and began packing her bags.

* * *

It's 3 o'clock in the morning. The Los Angeles sun had not risen yet, and Miles Edgeworth is sound asleep. But his deep slumber is abruptly ended as the sound of his phone's Steel Samurai ringtone and vibration on the wooden end table woke him up - he wasn't too happy about it. Picking up the phone, he answered with an angry, "If this is who I think it is, you better give me a good reason why you're calling me this early."  
He expected a tidal wave of apologies from Detective Gumshoe. What he got instead was a stern scolding from an all too familiar voice...

"Foolish fool."


End file.
